Tether
by Bonzai-Bunny
Summary: It was cold, Steve realized, not only because their radiator was broken, but because of Bucky's absence in his bed.


Warnings: semi-explicit sex, language

Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America

Authoress Note: This is just a little thing I worked out cuz I was craving some pre-serum Steve fic. Hope you enjoy.

- - - o0o- - -

It was cold. That much was clear when Steve blinked open his eyes and was met with the darkness of his tiny room in his and Bucky's shitty apartment. It was cold, he realized, not only because their radiator was broken, but because of Bucky's absence in his bed and Steve pulled his comforter a little closer around him.

On cold nights like these, Bucky always insisted he slept next to Steve. He said it was because he just missed Steve's presence, but Steve was pretty sure that was a load of baloney. He was pretty sure Bucky thought he would suddenly die of pneumonia in the middle of the night, but as much Steve pretended to be angry, it was nice to have someone rub his back when his asthma got bad on nights like these. It brought to mind his Ma, helping him through cold nights, when his lungs filled with too much chilly air and burned in his chest.

Steve lay still and tried not to think about that and wondered where Bucky went. He weighed his options, staying warm in bed versus getting cold by getting up, but decided he was too worried to care.

He tip-toed into their "kitchen/living area," wishing he had worn thicker socks to bed and was startled by the sound of a chair scraping and then a voice echoing across the threshold asking:

"Steve? What are you doing up?"

Steve squinted in the darkness, "What are you doing sitting in the dark?"

There was a sigh, the chair scraping again in the dark, and footsteps, and then the singular light bulb in the ceiling flickered on. It cast an ugly, yellow glow onto everything and Bucky looked tired against its unflattering shade. Steve frowned when Bucky remained silent and asked again,

"You didn't answer my question. Why were you sitting here in the dark?"

Bucky sighed heavier than Steve had ever heard him and sat back down, running his hand through his strangely unruly hair.

"I couldn't sleep. I uh, got my orders today."

Something awful plummeted in Steve's stomach and he crossed his arms, suddenly feeling the cold back in the room again. "You could've just told me, you know. When?"

Bucky cleared his throat, "Uh, two weeks."

That really didn't make Steve feel better and he must have looked heartbroken because Bucky was suddenly trying to smile, although it looked like a grimace, "Hey, you probably won't even miss me. And while I'm over there, I'll clock so many Nazis, it'll be like you're there with me."

"It's not the same," Steve said dejectedly.

"I know," there was a pause filled with all of the bitterness in the room, before Bucky said, "What are you doing out of bed anyway? You'll catch your death out here, Rogers."

Steve rolled his eyes, "I was looking for you, you idiot."

Bucky's expression softened and he beckoned Steve closer until Steve was standing between his legs, admittedly thankful for the warmth.

"Hey, I'll make it worthwhile everyday I'm here."

"You better."

Bucky grinned and the shiver Steve made had nothing to do with the cold when Bucky put his hand on the back of Steve's neck and pulled him in closer. Bucky's mouth was hot against his and he couldn't help but feel his face grow warm as the other nipped and licked at his lips. One of Bucky's hands came up to the base of his skull to push him closer and deepen the kiss and Steve softly groaned.

This was one of his favorite things about kissing Buck, how unrelenting the other was, how he used his significant strength over Steve to bring him pleasure. He felt so warm with Bucky's large hand traveling down his back, leaving spots of fire through his clothing, and those incredible lips on his own. He opened his mouth to the brunet's tongue, fire igniting in his gut and he pulled on the waistband of Bucky's flannel pajamas impatiently.

"Hey, be a little patient will ya?" Bucky asked between short pecks against his lips before manhandling Steve to sit on his lap. Steve felt like his face was on fire, he knew that Bucky knew he liked those little displays of power, but Jesus.

Steve was panting from those long, lingering kisses by the time Bucky crept his hand up Steve's worn sweater. He felt that chill touch his skin, the more Bucky pulled the material up and Steve would have said something about Bucky previously admonishing him for walking around with it being so cold, but his tongue was still occupied by Bucky's and anything witty immediately left his mind when Bucky's thumbs traced over his nipples, which had already hardened due to the cold.

Steve was already a little hard, but the touch made him throb in his flannel, and he moaned softly into the brunet's mouth.

"God, you're gorgeous," Bucky whispered hotly against his mouth and yeah, Steve had been able to feel how turned on the other was, but he didn't really understand why.

He squirmed, trying to keep quiet when Bucky pinched his nipples before flicking the nubs and that heat burned in him so brightly. Bucky hadn't ever touched him like that before, he didn't know he was so sensitive, but the longer it went on, the harder he became and his lips were probably red and swollen, bruised with Bucky's attention, and his nipples were aching against his chest.

"Buck," he gasped, when it felt like enough was enough. The heat was sweltering inside of him and he was leaking against his flannel bottoms and Bucky was so hard underneath him, he didn't know how the other could stand it.

Thankfully, the other relented and reached a hand down Steve's front to wrap a large hand around his cock. Steve shivered and buried his face into his friend's neck, willing himself to stay quiet as the other made long, careful strokes that made Steve's thighs shake. He was closer than he had realized and bit down on Bucky's shirt to muffle the groan he made when Bucky pressed his thumb against the slit of Steve's aching cock and Steve finally came.

It was a long, drawn out affair and Bucky kept pumping him through it, until he was soft and sensitive and couldn't possibly get it up again anytime soon.

"You're beautiful," Bucky rasped in his ear, which made Steve feel irrationally embarrassed, as Bucky pulled out his own cock and shoved Steve's pants down so his bottom was bare to the chilly night air. Steve would have felt self-conscious if it weren't for the feeling of Bucky's cock, slick with precum, sliding in between his cheeks and the lewd things Bucky whispered in his ear the further gone he was.

"Your lips are so amazing, I'm gonna teach you how to suck my cock before I leave."

"Fuck, Steve, I wanna fuck you for real."

"You're so tiny. I bet you'd be so tight."

And Steve's face was flushed, but he really liked the feeling of Buck grinding his cock against him that way and Steve's own dick tried valiantly to get it up again to no avail so Steve just held on and let it happen.

"Jesus, Buck," he gasped when it was clear that the other was close, and Steve was still obsessed with something the other had mentioned earlier, "I want you to f-fuck me so bad."

And Bucky came. His cum shot up Steve's crack, which should have made him feel gross, but it felt more possessive and hot than it ever should have.

"Jesus," Steve said again, because there was really no other way to describe what had just happened. It was the most explosive, spontaneous sex they had ever had and Steve wiggled closer to the other, beginning to feel the chill creep its way back towards him.

"Yeah," Bucky agreed, catching his breath. There was a moment of relaxed silence where nothing said before mattered, especially not Bucky leaving in two weeks, but Steve's slacks were still around his thighs and it was mighty chilly, even with the heat of his best friend there.

"I'm cold."

Bucky laughed, the first real-sounding one Steve had heard that night and he shook his head against Steve's shoulder.

"You sure know how to woo a guy, Rogers."

Steve blushed, "It's your fault, you dummy."

Bucky had the decency to help him tug up his pajamas and said, "Alright, let's get to bed."

Steve ignored how his clothes would probably be sticking to him in the morning, and focused on Bucky's warmth as the other draped over him on his tiny bed. It was too late to heat water for a bath anyway and this was much more comforting than any amount of hot water could have been. Steve could sleep better now; he had found his missing piece.


End file.
